This application relates to a data management system.
Reliable and rapid delivery of large numbers of text messages is important to enterprises, public safety agencies, universities, and others with a need to quickly notify interested parties.
Multi-modal broadcast alert platforms (also known as notification platforms) are widely used to provide alert notifications to members of a community. For instance, federal, state, and local entities; businesses; and educational institutions (collectively referred to herein as institutions) make use of notification platforms to send messages efficiently to members of their respective communities.
Notification platforms administer the distribution of short message service (SMS) messages or other electronic communications to subscribers to the notification platform. A notification platform is administered by a messaging administrator. To send a message to subscribers, the messaging administrator generates a notification event within the notification platform. The notification event contains the text of the message that is to be sent to the subscribers. When a notification event is generated, the notification platform sends a message to each subscriber.
In general, a notification platform relies on the members of the institution employing the platform to enroll in the platform in order to receive notification messages relevant to the institution. The enrollment process typically calls upon a member to complete several, if not all, of the following steps:    1. Visit a website associated with the institution    2. Provide credentials or other personally identifying information to prove that the member is authorized to receive the institution's notifications    3. Provide one or more contact points (e.g., a mobile telephone number, a landline telephone number, an email address, an instant messenger handle, or another contact point) at which the member wishes to receive notification messages    4. Acknowledge the terms of use of the notification platform    5. Complete a confirmation process to confirm that the member owns or controls the designated contact point(s)